Branca de neve verssão Naruto D
by Itachi-lover-girl
Summary: Bem...é uma fic em que os personagens tem uma diferente missao de substituir os personagens do conto de fadas: Branca de neve D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Não possuímos Naruto e bla bla blá u.uv

Carram, bem...essa fic foi feita com a ajuda de uma amiga minha n.n que se chama Louise D, mais conhecida como...a noiva cadáver ou fingida de marginal ..'

Teatro:

Kakashi – Hoje nos temos uma missão! D

Naruto – Eba! \o/

Kakashi – Bem...hoje nos teremos que substituir os anões numa peça de teatro. o.o'

Naruto – Anões! Isso foi uma indireta? ¬¬

Kakashi – ¬¬ hum... ate que poderia ser xD

Chouji – Anões! Por acaso essa peça é da branca de neve? O.o – Chouji aparece do nada xD

Kakashi – É sim, por que? O.o'

Chouji – Branca de neve? MAÇÃS! EBA! \o/

Kakashi - ¬¬"

Sasuke – Sim, mas quem vão ser os personagens? u.u

Kakashi – Ainda não sei direito, mas me disseram que a branca é uma garota muito sexy! -

Naruto - -

Sakura – Aff ¬¬

Kakashi – Ah, sim...essa missão será junto com os outros times u.u

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chegando ao Teatro:

Kakashi – Ano! Vamos ao camarim da branca? -

Meninos – Eba! \o/

Meninas - ¬¬

Kakashi – Acho que isso é um sim XD, vamos! \o/

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No camarim:

Kakashi – Atrás desta porta esta a mulher mais sexy do mundo - - abre a porta.

Orochimaru – Oe! ;

Naruto – T-T mas Kakashi-sensei! você não tinha dito que aqui estaria a mulher mais sexy do mundo? ò-ó

Orochimaru – Ta dizendo que eu não sou sexy? Ò.ó

Todos: ¬¬

Ino – Eba! Aqui tem um espelho, vou poder passar meu baton novo! n.n – vai pegar o baton mas... – ei! cadê meu baton! ò-ó

Todos: olham pra o Orochimaru.

Orochimaru – Quie? Eu so peguei emprestado ..

Todos: ¬¬''

Ino – Me da aqui seu gay! Ò.ó

Orochimaru – mimimimimi ;-;

Kakashi – Parem com essa brincadeira! Daqui a 5 minutos o show começa! Aqui estão as falas! ò.ó – entrega os papeis.

Naruto – Mas...Kakashi-sensei a gente nem decorou as falas! o.o

Kakashi – Se virem! ò-ó

Gaara – Ei! por que eu tenho que ser o mudo? Ò.ó

Todos: ohohohoho D

Ino – AAHH! Pior eu que vou ser homem! ¬¬ droga! Eu fiz chapinha ontem! T-T

Shino – Não reclamem, vocês tem que fazer o que esta no roteiro, por que essas são as regras. u.u

Todos: gota

Neji – Você não reclama por que não é você que vai ter que beijar "a" Branca! ¬¬

Sakura – Deve haver algum engano! Por que eu tenho que ser a bruxa e não a Ino! Ò.ó

Ino – O que você quer dizer com isso! – da um pedala na Sakura D e fica discutindo com ela.

Sakura – Ino-porcaaaa! ò-ó

Ino – Testuda! ò-ó

Shikamaru – Nossa que problemático " - gota – bem...já que eu vou ser o espelho não terei problema. u.uv

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Começa a peça:

Sakura – Espelho, espelho meu! Existe alguém mais bela do que eu? Ò.ó

Shikamaru – Não vai se ofender se eu disser? u.u

Sakura – Ei! isso não esta no roteiro! O.o – sussurra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Em algum lugar mais tranqüilo:

Naruto – Parara pum pum! parara pum pum! eu vo, eu vo. eu vo, eu vo.(gente..eu sei que não é parara pum pum ta! xD sobre isso...é uma longa historia...xP)

Gaara – Parara pum pu... – é interrompido.

Naruto – Ei! você não era mudo? O.o – sussurra.

Gaara – É mesmo! X

Chouji – Parara pum pum! Parara pum pum...ei! quando chega na parte das maçãs? – sussurra.

Sasuke – Parara pum pum, parara pum pum, eu vo, eu vo, eu vo, eu vooooo \o/

Naruto – Calma Sasuke ¬¬

Alguém da platéia – É que o espírito bicha louca disperto!

Platéia toda: hahahahahaha

Sasuke – Nada disso! E-eu so me empolguei, eu sou um menino feliz. ù.ú

Shino – Sasuke baka! Temos que manter tudo em ordem! ù-ú

Kiba – Shino e a sua mania de organização. u.u

Naruto – Mas...nada disso está no roteiro! x.x

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De volta ao castelo:

Sakura – Fala logo! Eu sou ou não, a garota mais linda do mundo!

Shikamaru – NÃO! Existe uma tal de Branca de neve...

Sakura – Ei! você esta dizendo que aquele gay do Orochimaru é mais bonito que eu! Ò.ó

Orochimaru – Eu ouvi ta? ù.ú

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mais tarde nos bastidores:

Shikamaru – Bem..era isso que tava no roteiro, entendeu? ¬¬

Sakura – Ahh ta x.x''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso a Branca:

Orochimaru – Lava roupa todo diaaa/u.u/ - lavando roupa e cantando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voltando aos anões:

Naruto – Acho que andamos demais. OO

Sasuke – Acho que estamos perdidos! O.o – 'o que eu to fazendo aqui? ù.ú'

Chouji – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ...

Todos: gota

Chouji – ÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Eu não trouxe meu kit de sobrevivência! T-T

Ino – Seus incompetenteees! T-T

Continua...o/


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuaçao do episodio anterior...;)**

**Mas antes...ohohohohoho o.o'**

Comentarios uniteis:

Manda - Eh claro q eu fiz td! u.uv

Lulu - EI! ¬¬

Manda - So to dizendo a verdade! u.uv

Lulu- Aham..sei ¬¬

Manda - Ta boooom eu n fiz qse nd! ;-;

Lulu- muahuahua (risada malefica) sabia q um dia vc ia admitir q eu sou melhor! u-uv

Manda - Não foi exatamente isso q eu disse --'

Lulu - Ah! q seja vamus começar a fic! u.u

Manda - boa leitura garotos! ;Dd

Lulu - e garotas tbm! xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

voltandu ao castelo...

Sakura - Ja que supostamente existe uma "garota" mais bela do que eu, tenho que arranja um jeito de destrui-la,MUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAU(risada malefica)

Shikamaru - Não sei por que issu tudo -- '

Sakura -Ta no roteiro sua anta! ¬¬

Shikamaru - Eu sou o espelho e não uma anta u-uv

Sakura - Que seja ù.ú

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

voltandu "a" branca...

Orochimaru - Ei! ¬¬

Narrador - Desculpinha .. o.o

Orochimaru - ù.ú

Narrador - cof cof voltanduA branca...o.o'

Orochimaru - Lavu roupa todo diaaaaaaaaaaaaa que agunia q aguniaaaaaaaaaaa, cansei de cantar, cansei dessa vida! quero me libertarrrrrrrr! ò.o, vou fujir dessa prisão -escalando pra baixu da torre - CONSEGUII! o/(ta que a branca não fica numa torre o.o)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voltandu aos anões...

Naruto - Agente ja não devia ter encontrado a branca? ta aqui no roteiro o-o''

Sasuke - Esqueçeu que estamos perdidos? ¬¬, baka!

Naruto - ¬¬

Shino - Garotos, garotos vamos manter a ordem u-ú

Gaara - -- '

Ino - Bandu de desorganizados! ¬¬

Chouji -To com fominha T-T

Alguem na plateia - Uau! q surpresa! xD

Todos - HAUAHuahauahuahauHUAHAUAHUA

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voltandu a branca...

Orochimaru - Meu Deus Oo'' TO PERDIDADAAAAAAAAA! O.O, melhor eu fazer uni duni tê, essa eh a saida para todos os problemas! uúv,uni duni ni tê sala mê min guê, o escolhidu foi VOCE! - apontandu para o leste - tralalala ;3, eu sou tão esperto o/

OoOoOoOoOoOo

voltandu aos anões...

Naruto - Ja sei! vamos fazer uni duni ni tê

Ino - Bakas!-- '

Chouji - Quando a gente sair daqui vamos pra pizzaria mais proxima! o.o/

Todos - ¬¬

Sasuke - Eu quero a minha manheeeeeee! ;-;

Alguem na plateia - HUAHUhauhauHAUHuahau, eu vi sua mae ontem num butecuu! D

Sasuke - Mas eu pensei que ela tivesse morrido ;-;

Ino - -- ' - Da cascudo no Sasuke.(tadinho dele ele ta to meigo assim n.n ele ta estilo sasuke brabuleta xDD)

Sasuke - Aizinhu! ;-;

Naruto - Enfim! deixem de papo moli u-u deixa eu fazer o uni duni tê, uni duni ni tê sala mê min guê o escolhidu foi...você! - apontandu para o leste.

Gaara- o-o

Ino - Então... VAMOS LA!

Sasuke -Vamos cantar a musica do elefantinhu.! ;Dd,"olha o passinhu do elefantinhu, olha omo ele eh bonitinhu!" /o/ - cantando.

Naruto - SUGOI!eu amo essa musica! o/

Naruto e Sasuke andando e cantandu juntos -"olha o passinhu do elefantinhu,olha omo eli eh bonitinhu" o/o/

Ino - BAKAS! - Da pedala nos 2. (ela so sabe dizer isso xDDD)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ao leste...

Orochimaru e Naruto se esbarram...

Naruto - AH! tira tira tiraaaaaaa eh o Michael jackson, O P-E-D-O-F-I-L-O O-o''(plagio do tio konoha o.o' mas eu sei q ele deixa ;D)

Shino - Retardado eh a Orochimaru, a branca! mantenha ordem u-u

Orochimaru - Ofendeu... ç.ç

Ino - Essa não eh a parte que a bruxa, da testuda, da feia, da chata, da irritante da sakura vem e da a maçã pra "ela"? o.o

Chouji - Maçã o/

Sakura - Eu ouvi Ino-porca! ò-ó

Sasuke - Irritante concerteza u-ú tsc tsc sempre soube u.uv

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Voltando ao castelo...

Sakura - Bem...temos que pensar num plano pra acabar com ela...

Shikamaru - Nem olha pra mim u-ú

Sakura - Ja estou olhandu...

Shikamaru - Blah! sua inutil ¬¬, bem...esta no roteiro que vc tem de dar uma maçã pra ela...o.o

Sakura - BOA IDEIA! D

Continua no proximo episodio ;)

**Sabemos que esse capítulo ta minusculo e não ta tão engraçado o.o'mas estamos sem ideias...xD mas sabem...lulu ja teve uma boa ideia pra um proximo tema o.ov (sempre ela tem as boas ideias! xDDD)**

**Enton... ;D**

**Ate a proxima! o.o/**

**E nos agradecemos muuuuito pelas reviews! n.n**

**Dilly! vlw pela força! ;Dd**


End file.
